Far Off Sun
by Devious Ran
Summary: Duo has a special birthday present for a certian Chinese tight-wad


Many years have passed, and yet I've felt like nothing has changed since the war. People still fight and kill and die. Sometimes, just sometimes, I think we all fought for absolutely nothing at all. Even though I have my life, my health, and my home, I still feel like I'm still fighting. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true.   
  
I guess I just think that because I'm lonely. Trowa and Heero eloped two years ago and Duo was last seen a month ago with Zechs, I mean Millardo, in a cafe holding hands. They too had eloped, but Duo did keep in contact with me now. And Quatre has all but disappeared from the public eye, but occasionally sends me a short e-mail or letter telling me what he's been up to, but never leaving me a return address. This saddens me. I feel like he doesn't want a response, but then you never know who might intercept a letter with the name "Quatre Raberba Winner" written on it and think "Oh! I could kidnap him and be paid a shit load of money for him!" But still, I miss him. I hate to admit it, but I miss him the most of all the pilots. Though I never told him, I was in love with him from the first time he spoke to me. He was so kind and angelic, but not "kittenish" like Duo so often teased him of being. I wonder if he's changed at all. If he still has that angel face? Maybe he never changed, or maybe he's completely different. I don't know and probably never will know. A ringing vidphone beside my head makes me jump. As I leaped and just as I turned the screen on, I stepped on Melon, my cat, and a fell on my proud little Chinese ass, tipping my large bowl of lukewarm spaghetti-O's right on top of my head. I stand up and face the direction of the vidphone, my vision obscured by the white china bowl. I heard howling laugher from the phone before a deep tenor voice dissolved from the laughter.  
  
"Fei-fei, What happened? Are you ok? Is that…spaghetti-O's? You ain't goin' American on me now, are ya?" I slid the bowl off my head and looked at the screen. Duo, that sonovabitch, is grinning madly at me; I can't help but sigh.  
  
"I slipped on my cat. I am fine. Yes, it is spaghetti-O's and it's your fault that I love them. And don't call me Fei-fei, that is just too degrading."  
  
"What's wrong babe?"  
  
"Don't call me babe and nothing is wrong, just boring." Duo grinned at my remark.  
  
"Good, because you are about to be bored no more!" Those were the most frightening words in the colonies when spoken by Maxwell.  
  
"Oh Gods, what do you want Duo?" Duo looked at me, surprise evident on his face.  
  
"Whatdaya mean what do I want? Please, please don't tell me you forgot what day it is!" I blinked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Nani?" Duo's eyes widened twice their usual size.  
  
"You forgot! Oh my God! I've met people who've forgot their wedding anniversary, their wallet, and even their underwear, but you're the first person I've met that forgot their own birthday!"  
  
"My…birthday?" I looked at the calendar and sure enough was my birthday. I looked back at Duo who was grinning like the madman he was. I gulped in fear.  
  
"Good boy. Now that you remember, meet Millardo and me at (1)Buns around seven. We'll meet you there, ok?"  
  
"Sure, I got it. Buns at seven. I'll be there." I blew Duo a friendly kiss and hung up.   
  
~~~  
  
At seven I walked into Buns with Duo and a small group of other gay men and felt as stupid as I could.  
  
"Duo, we stick out like sore thumbs here, can't we got elsewhere?" One of the men with us, a redhead named Peter, looked at me.  
  
"Now, now Wuffie, we're here to have fun, not worry about our image or our pride, now let's eat and get drunk!" Duo grinned at Peter and slapped him on the back, making him topple forwards into me and making me fall forwards into a waiter slightly shorter than myself. The waiter and I fell onto the ground, me on top of him. I winced and stood.  
  
"I am so sorry I didn't…mean…to…"I trailed off when I caught a good view of the young mans face. I couldn't believe what I saw.  
  
"Q-Q-Quatre? W-What are you doing working here?!" Quatre blushed and looked away, ashamed.   
  
"I quit my job. I couldn't work with those men anymore. They could careless about the pains of others. I couldn't cope, so I quit. I looked for a job, but no one would hire me because of my background as a gundam pilot. This is the only place that would hire me and, sadly, I'm stuck here until I can find something better." He gave me a sheepish smile and held up his hand for help. I took his hand and helped him to his feet. When he was back on his feet he still didn't let go of my hand. We just stood there hand in hand until Duo pulled our hands away, scolding us like a mother hen does her chicks.  
  
"Now you two, food first then you can stare at each other, ok?" We both jumped away from each other, blushing madly.  
  
"Erm…f-follow me…I'll take you to your table" Quatre was so cute when he was flustered, I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Quatre lead us through the maze of filled tables, taking the occasional pit stop to help some "poor woman" pick up a fork or knife she had "accidentally" dropped on the floor. Duo chuckled every time Quatre bent over to retrieve the fallen item, causing me to stare at his…hindquarters. When we were finally seated, Quatre took our orders: a beer and a burger each for Duo, Peter, Adro, and Millardo, a chicken sandwich and bottle of vodka for Trowa and Heero, and a chicken strip salad and water for myself. Duo looked at me and sighed.  
  
"Salad and WATER?!? This is your birthday man! Lighten up! Live a little! I mean for Gods sake! Even Quatre drinks!" and sure enough when I turned around Quatre was chugging a (2)Chinese Cherry Bomb. I couldn't believe he was still standing after one sip. I could feel Duo's grin.  
  
"Yeah, betcha didn't know angel-boy could hold even a thimble of liquor, much less a Chinese Cherry Bomb! But if you had stuck around during our drinking games at the safe houses, you would've knew that that boy can out drink the hell any of us! Even Heero! Hell, even me! And you know I'm a booze hound! I'm tellin' ya, there is more to (3)Q-bert than meets the eye!" Adro chuckled and nudged Duo in the side.  
  
"I'm telling you man! Before this night is over, I'm gonna get a piece of Blondie! He look's so innocent, but I but you he's…" I stopped paying attention because in the middle of Adro's monologue, Quatre's eyes locked with mine. I was stunned, nobody had ever looked at me the way he was, and I was glad at that very moment that Duo had dragged me kicking and screaming into that restaurant.  
  
A few hours later everyone was spread around the place, the restaurant long since closed, but Quatre letting us stay so some people could get sober before we left. But honestly, it looked like we were spending the night there. Duo and Millardo were asleep in a corner near the bathroom where Adro and Peter were…um…relieving their sexual tensions so to speak. And no one had seen Heero or Trowa since midnight, but chance were that they were else where in the facility have fun of their own, which left me and Quatre alone in the main dining area. We were both nervous and didn't know what to say. Finally the tension was too much, I had to tell him how I felt.  
  
"I love you Quatre!" He seemed slightly flustered.  
  
"You…you what?" I took a deep breath. I couldn't turn back now, so I bottled my pride and let my feelings go.  
  
"I love you Quatre. I always have, but I was never able to tell you. I was scared that if I told you, you would reject me, or worse, love me back."  
  
"Afraid of me loving you back?" tears started welling in the corners of my eyes and made wet trails down my tanned cheekbones.  
  
"Yes, because I was afraid of losing you to the war. Remember when Dorothy stabbed you? I was so scared, I though I was going to lose you, and I didn't want that, especially when you and Trowa were so close. I thought you loved him, but then I caught him and Heero in the laundry room together...but I digress. Ever since you left, after the Mariemaya incident, I thought I'd never so you again. " I looked away, not wanting to see the repulsion, or worse, pity, in his cerulean eyes. I heard his chair squeak as he leaned across the table.  
  
"Please don't hate me or pity me Quatre. I don't regret a word I said."  
  
"Good, because I don't want you to." At that I looked up at Quatre and he kissed me. I would like to say up until then, no kiss had be as sweet, but I can't, because that was my first kiss, but it was sweet. He tasted like fresh spring rain and all the good things of the world. When we parted he took my face in his pale, sturdy hands and turned my face toward his.  
  
"I love you too, Wufei. I always have and I need to tell you something. Duo set this night up for me so I could give you your present. Wufei, I want you to marry me. I want to be with you till we both are too old to do anything but love each other. Will you marry me (4)koi? Please?  
  
I nodded, tears welling once again in my eyes.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you, Quatre!" With that we locked into another kiss, even sweeter than the last one. And from the corner you could hear Duo whisper softly.  
  
"Happy Birthday Wufei, Happy Birthday."  
  
-------------End  
  
Far Off Sun Info  
  
1.Buns is the brother restaurant of Hooters, where instead of hot women in tight shirts and short skirts serve you, gorgeous men in tight shirts and tight shorts serve you! And it is actually a real restaurant!  
  
2.A Chinese Cherry Bomb is an alcoholic drink my friend Misty and I made up. It is a mixture of vodka, rum, cherry schnapps, cherry cola, and cherry juice. The mixture of sweet and bitter will knock any social drinker off their feet and on to their own proud little {insert ethnic group here} ass!  
  
3.Q-bert is just a nickname my pals and me gave him, Don't ask why, we also call him Qeewy, Q-chan, Q-tip, and Qubacca. ;_;  
  
4.For the Japanese illiterate, koi means lover, like fiancée lover. In Japan, the word koi is not lightly used. 


End file.
